kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Cave
Room History Dragon's Cave was created on the 17th of June, formerly owned by Tathar and currently owned by Bahamunt with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo euro-beat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people are varied, some intelligent and humorous, some... not so much. Tathar, the room owner had left the chat room for many years, but nowadays he idles in DC and a Runescape game room. RP isn't allowed in any serious measure, but simple pseudo actions are acceptable. It's a trolling paradise, with randoms and regulars around usually. Sometimes it may die for a few hours, but usually not. The official banner is up here, the unofficial down here. Moderators --Biographies Pending-- Bahamunt - Room Owner Statistically proven to be the FIRST most active moderator (the numbers don't lie!). The only known moderator on Kong to bypass the "No Excessive Roleplaying" clause in order to *hug ^w^* anyone who is enough of a DC vet to *hug* him back. Also known to show no mercy to anyone who gets silenced or banned and comes back on an alt to bitch about it. Altogether, a right soggy biscuit. hop673 - Moderator / The Geology Guy The second most active mod in Dragon's Cave, he comes on to mod sometimes but mostly just does geography and witty remarks. Definitely doesn't get paid to be here. However, he's rumored to lurk around the Discord server that everyone says exists (Tris' Discord, the most cancerous and bestest server). Also no mercy, bringing the total density of mercy in DC's moderators to a whopping zero kilograms per cubic meter. Literally every other mod isn't on, except maybe drally but he still doesn't do shit. Regulars AriannaRhode Also known as AtarashiiAri. Keeps an ant farm as well as a couple of other fun little insects, also has every single impossible badge known to man. Voted 2018's Most Creative Expression of Racial Slurs. Somehow a bigger troll than As, without ever getting silenced or banned. Asdadder He who is funny and intelligent an asshole, he who keeps the demons in their darkest pits in the darkest hours (in his bed), the savior of you infidels which thusly procreate more infidels, the light which blinds the blight in the night. Somebody find this little shit a D&D group because he's not going to get one himself. Has shit ton of alts. Don't even bother clicking his username on the wikia page because chances are it's banned. levar_burton Butterfly in the sky, he can go twice as high. And three times if you add our lord and savior mayo! LexiiLuv Some troll with veterans as friends, yet she makes everyone happy anyway. Red_Savior Is cybering a 12 year old girl currently. Also believes that if you write a joke about him cybering 12 year olds in his wikia bio, he'll have to go in hiding in order to not be arrested. If you're a cop, you've come to the right place. Trisolis999 Likes playing games fo' real (not snake). Also likes wasting precious life. Will absolutely rip your asshole apart at the drop of an opinion. Thinks he's special for being Top Shitposter of January 2018 with 5000+ posts. He also loves pissing people off and making friends, because if you aren't here to get pissed off, why are you even here? Isopod enthusiast, but anything with an exoskeleton is welcome into Tris' endoskeleton-encrusted heart. Midnight_Shadows A cool femlae who likes music and Dunkirk. yummybum "An ego you haven't seen in a while." The name is historically accurate. DC's most hurt feelings, uncontested. Loves to get into heated arguments about things, even when extremely misinformed and uneducated about said things. First loser / Second place Shitposter of January 2018 with 3000+ posts. Veterans LexiiLuv, Praporshik_Zadov, Twofacedfreak, RawFeNriS, Bahamunt, ask any of these people for more names if you want. Notes Added by Badjman (2010): "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Since being brought back to life, Dragon's Cave is only dangerous and unexplored to roleplay-phobes and mods who do their jobs.Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners